Drekavac Gallu
| faction = House of Gallu | ageoftga= }} Drekavac Gallu, also known as Drake and Despair, is the son of Duchess Jahi Gallu. His father is speculated to either be Dantalion or Duke Omaroch d'Zarnagon although he's generally viewed as Omaroch's son in court. Drekavac is one of the few surviving Beaconborn, children who had been affected by the unstable magic of the Beacon of Alent before the Catastrophe. In the Fourth Age, he's a member of the House of Gallu in Andaria and is expected to join a legion due to reaching adulthood although he hasn't shown interest in it. Biography Third Age Drekavac Gallu was born in Alent shortly after the Raid on the Den of Chaos at the end of the Third Age. The pregnancy of his mother, Jahi Gallu, had been mysteriously accelerated by the Beacon of Alent after the demon mage Dantalion and the Dwarven Triad leader Vulture had tampered with the Beacon due to manipulation from the death cult of the Totenkopfs. He and Jahi were aided by the dark knight Stylianos Kinley who found them beneath rubble and escorted them to safety before the Battle of Alent escalated. Drekavac became known as Despair to Jahi, whose dreams had been crushed by all the violence she had seen take place in the Threshold district and beyond, and he was viewed as her eighth and final sin. Fourth Age Interim Years Drekavac was one of the few Beaconborn to survive to the Fourth Age and became a member of the House of Gallu as Jahi earned the title of Duchess in the new, demonic Andarian Empire which rose from Alent's ashes. Although most people in court and in the city believed Drekavac's father to be Jahi's mate, Duke Omaroch d'Zarnagon, the truth was actually muddier because Jahi had had affairs with both Omaroch and Dantalion when Drekavac had been conceived. However, Omaroch was acknowledged as Drekavac's legal father, and Drekavac himself never learned of the ambiguity of his parentage. During the years of Andaria's rise, Drekavac got used to the life of a noble and studied under the four High Legions, as was custom, until he would decide which of them to join by the time he would reach 20, the age of demon adulthood. He also interacted with Stylianos, who had continued working with the demons since Alent's fall, and earned the nickname 'Drake' from him which he grew fond of. Herald of the Dawn Drekavac prepared to meet Stylianis on Empire Day as the Imperial City and the rest of Andaria celebrated the twentieth anniversary of the empire's founding. Aliases and Nicknames ; Despair : What he is named after due to being Jahi's eighth sin. ; Drek : His logical nickname although it's more often used as an insult. ; Drake : A variant of his logical nickname, Drekavac was given this name by Stylianos Kinley, for some reason or another. He has taken a liking to it. ; Lord Drekavac : His title in the House of Gallu. Appearance Drekavac is tall, has bronze skin and black hair like his mother when in human form, and attempts to grow a full beard. He's clad in a purple cloak and habitually wears vambraces that Stylianos has fashioned for him. Personality and Traits Drekavac is a bookworm and is interested in learning about language, magic and history as well as hearing tales of past adventures and battles from war veterans. He's respectful and well-mannered to a point and keeps whatever frustrations he may have bottled inside as long as he can as he doesn't want to soil his family's reputation in the eyes of nobles and commoners alike. Powers and Abilities Drekavac has been studying black magic and is knowledgeable of basic and some intermediate spells. He also has a distinctive, bone-chilling scream which vibrates at high frequence; although he knows how to use it, he rarely does because it drains him quickly and also because of self-imposed limitations. Relationships Jahi Gallu Drekavac respects Jahi a great deal as his mother although he tends to view her as overprotective at times. Much to his dismay, his mother is trying to make him join her legion, but his heart pulls him in another direction. He's hesitant to talk to Jahi about it as he doesn't want to let her and the rest of House of Gallu down. Omaroch d'Zarnagon Drekavac views Omaroch as his father, not knowing about a potential, other father. He listens to Omaroch and does his best to learn from him but he can't help but notice the subtle hints of Omaroch keeping something bottled up even in the presence of family. Stylianos Kinley Drekavac and Stylianos get along, the latter having been a close family friend for decades. Stylianos calls him Drake, a name that Drekavac has taken a liking to, and sometimes he feels that the dwalf may be the only person from his family and close circle that he can really open up to due to Stylianos as a non-demon not being as deeply linked to demon politicking. See also *Beaconborn *Dantalion *House of Gallu Category:Beaconborn Category:Characters from Andaria Category:Characters from Libaterra Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Demons Category:House of Gallu Category:Third Age characters